EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 25
Basics The 8th battle in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battles Season 2 (25 in all). It features Microsoft and Sony's next consoles, Playstation 4 and Xbox One, in a battle. The Nintendo 64 comes in as a third party. It was uploaded June 14th, 2013. Lyrics Xbox One: Okay! Xbox is ready to go! Time to prove who took the show against your amateur flow! I thought your online was free, but now you've made it clear, To play online with PS4 is now 50 bucks a year! Our design is much slicker, but when your servers go online, Make sure they don't get hacked for a whole month this time! By the time I finish up, all your fan base will be gone! We don't have a power button, all you say is Xbox ON! Playstation 4: I've seen the Xbox One, and Damn, your design is lame! The new Xbox can't even play old 360 games! Let me see what I can find by digging a little deeper, Oh, and did I mention the PS4 is 100 dollars cheaper? With a console like yours, nobody can respect it, You can't even play a game unless the Kinnect is connected! We're the next level gamers, Xbox One is for noobs, But then again with Microsoft, isn't that just old news? Xbox One: Yes I saw your reveal to, and I'm just not a believer, And the PS4 won't accept games from the PS3 either! So check your facts son, your rhyming level's weak, The Xbox hasn't died, no, we just hit our peak! We may be more expensive, there you are correct, But what can you expect? We offer a Console AND Kinnect! So send us all your checks, we have no time for this hater, Because in the very end, we know the Xbox One is greater! Playstation 4: Damn! No you just can't ignore, What's the Xbox One when it's compared to Playstation 4? PS4, that's a habit, we have superior graphics, With servers so strong, not even Bill Gates could hack it! The name Xbox One is lame, and you can't rhyme, All you did was take 360 minus 359! I think your time has now expired Microsoft, So let me end this battle by saying... XBOX OFF! Nintendo 64: (Whispering) Wait... it's MY turn (Rapping) Yeah, they call me Nintendo 64, i'm coming right up, knocking on your door! I STARTED gaming so you just can't ignore, all your consoles do is make people poor! Killin' every console in another version, after I'm done, you'll both be hurtin'! Battle's almost done, so it's time to close the curtain, you both just make more virgins! I never lose a battle, no, I never lose hardly! Comin' in like Wonka in his own battle Part 3! All you need is a power button, then you'll start me, fuck Call of Duty, we got Mario Party! Still think that your gaming's better? Go ahead and try to show me, When my games overheat, all the women do is blow me! Who Won? Playstation 4 Xbox One Nintendo 64 Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:ERB10RB Season 2 Category:Nintendo 64